


It's just a game

by NoMotivation



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Most likely OOC, Not Beta Read, Not Much Romance, Playmaker day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 02:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMotivation/pseuds/NoMotivation
Summary: Don't play video games with Fudou, unless you want to watch your character die a lot.For Playmaker day 14/08.





	It's just a game

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as if they went to the same school together, they don't but imagine if they did in the future.
> 
> My first fan fiction for this fandom and it is unbeta'd.  
I wrote this in a rush and I wanted to finish before Playmaker day ended- but I went overtime.  
Apologies for any mistakes.

“W-what are you doing?”

Fudou glances over and smirks as a respond to Kidou’s question, which only increased Kidou’s need to throw the controller onto the floor.

Kidou had invited Fudou over to his house originally to only finish off their homework together. The homework was finished after splitting the work, checking each other’s answers and, to Fudou’s dismay, discussing how he’d gotten the answers despite using a completely different method of working. However, it began to rain whilst they were discussing the work and the rain had only worsened over time.

They argued for a moment over the situation, Kidou refusing to send Fudou out in the rain and Fudou refusing a ride home, eventually they settled by agreeing to wait until the rain had died down before sending Fudou off.

“Could you _stop_ trying to throw me off the platform?”

Fudou was the one who suggested they play a video game.

It hadn’t taken long to convince Kidou, after stating how much he had always wanted to play with one and someone. Since Kidou owned a console (though rarely used it) and was willing to play with him, Fudou chose to play a multiplayer platforming game.

“Did you steal my power up?”

They made a new save for the game and watched the opening cut scene.

It didn’t take long for Fudou to learn how to play the game. Likewise with Kidou, having previously played with Sakuma and Genda, knew the controls and the objective of the game.

However, playing with Sakuma and Genda meant he was ill prepared for Fudou’s way of playing.

Playing with Sakuma and Genda meant they would push through each level as a team, waiting and helping each other through every hurdle. At first it was the same with Fudou, making it to the end, and gathering the extra three medals scattered in each level.

Though, this was the calm before the storm.

After Kidou demonstrated to Fudou you could pick someone up and throw them, the game was soon transformed into a challenge, almost a test of survival and instinct.

Suddenly, Fudou would constantly zoom ahead of the level with little regards to Kidou, who would struggle to keep up; due to the fact he wanted to gather the hidden medals in each level.

The hidden medal weren’t needed to beat the game, but they were needed to complete the game.

Other times, he would purposely pick up Kidou’s character, only to throw him down a hole effectively taking a life off, or steal power ups which meant Kidou had to try and mauve around the enemies.

Kidou lightly kicked Fudou after watching his character die for the nth time, Fudou on the other hand was shaking with laughter, enjoying watching Kidou slowly lose his composure every time he would completely run past a medal.

“This is supposed to be a co-op game Fudou!”

“No~ it’s competitive, which is why we each have separate lives.”

“Okay, that is a fair point. Though, why don’t you get the medals, other than to annoy me?” Kidou huffs out, as he watches Fudou purposely avoid freeing him from his bubble prison.

“This is a new save.” Fudou snickered, “You don’t have to get 100% again.”

“I don’t, but I’d like to.” Kidou answers, before rolling his eyes as Fudou finally decides to free his character from simply floating around in his bubble.

“You can get 100% when you go back and play by yourself, or when you’re with Sakuma or Genda.” Fudou states, as he hits a check point.

“But I want to 100% the game _with you_.”

Fudou pauses the game.

“Doesn’t the way I play annoy you? You don’t need _me_ to complete a game.”

“Yes, I don’t need you to complete the game but I want to. The game isn’t fun playing all alone.” Kidou states while facing Fudou, “And I like playing with you, the rivalry is fun, annoying but fun. I made a new save to play and to complete it, _with you_. This save is only for you and me.”

“Always the perfectionist...” Fudou smirks as he gently nudges Kidou on the shoulder, “Alright, should we beat the game, and then go back to collect the medals, or would you prefer to go back now?”

“We can beat the game first.” Kidou says, faintly smiling as he turns to face the screen again as Fudou had continued the game.

“Fudou.”

“Yes?”

“Long live the king.”

“You! You threw my character off the platform!”

**Author's Note:**

> The game they're playing is New Super Mario Bros U Deluxe.


End file.
